


The One With the Proposal

by WardenRoot



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Marriage Proposal, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 05:12:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17975093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WardenRoot/pseuds/WardenRoot
Summary: Sara's been wanting to ask Ava to marry her for a while, but it doesn't happen quite the way she planned





	The One With the Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Anon: For another Avalance fic: Idk lots of people write about them being engaged but nobody ever like writes the scene or the eventual soft smut that accompanies it!
> 
> I was a little uncertain if "the scene" refers to them getting engaged but that's what I went with, I hope it's correct and that you enjoy it! Thank you so much for the prompt ♥
> 
> Thank you to @4AlarmFirecracker for helping me out with part of the fic, and to @Notabeautifullittlefool for betaing ♥

Sara smiles as her hand brushes gently against Ava’s. The Legends are all walking a few steps behind them, and despite all of them being well aware of their relationship, Ava insists they keep things professional during a mission. Sara’s heart soars when Ava hooks her pinky around Sara’s and sends her a smile. 

Sara opens her mouth to speak, but closes it a moment later. She can’t pinpoint what, but she knows there’s something off about the space around them, and when Ava stops next to her, she knows Ava can feel it too. She just manages to pull out her bo before they get surrounded by a bunch of mercenaries. She lets out a curse under her breath as she shares a look with Ava. Then, everything dissolves into chaos as the mercenaries attack them and all the Legends get their gear ready. Sara has to jump away from Ava as an axe flies straight through the space between them. She hates being separated from her in a fight, but she doesn’t have a choice when she finds herself fighting two mercenaries.

She takes care of them quickly enough, their mercenary training not match for a trained assassin. She sweeps her eyes over her team, searching out her next target. Her eyes land on Ava, only a few feet away from her. Sara  _ should _ run over and help her girlfriend out, but she finds herself frozen in place, admiring the way Ava takes her attackers out. A blow to the head from her baton takes out one of them, another is kicked back, right into Zari’s gust of wind, and the third is thrown over Ava’s shoulder. When Ava looks up, clothes and bun disheveled and her breath coming hard, Sara can’t help the words that tumble out of her mouth.

“Oh God, marry me.” Sara doesn’t even realize the words leave her mouth until she spots confusion on Ava’s face.

“What?” Sara just barely hears the word as Ava looks at her as if she’s trying to decipher what Sara had said.

Sara’s expression turns confident as she takes the few steps required to close the distance between them. “Marry me,” she repeats, watching as Ava’s face goes from confusion to something resembling realization. 

“Are you?” Ava asks, reaching a hand out for Sara when she’s close.

“I am,” Sara says, grabbing Ava’s hand and pulling her closer. “I have a ring,” she adds, confidence faltering slightly. “Not, um, I don’t have it here, but I have it! I’ve been wanting to ask you for a while…” Sara had been sure that Ava wouldn’t turn the offer down, but the longer Ava remains quiet, the more Sara starts to doubt her past assumption. “Please say something.”

“I—” Ava’s face softens, and the hand not in Sara’s moves to Sara’s cheek— “ _ of course  _ I’ll marry you,” she says, mouth widening in possibly the biggest grin Sara has ever seen. Sara knows for a fact her own lips are matching it. Ava pulls her into a kiss, and Sara lets go of her hand in favor of wrapping both her arms around her girlfriend — her  _ fiancée _ .

Clapping and whooping makes Sara pull away from Ava with a start, suddenly remembering that they aren’t alone. She looks at her team with an annoyed expression, but it melts as she catches sight of their overjoyed ones.

“We can finish the mission on our own, Captain!” Ray says, followed by nods from everyone else.

“What do you say, Ms. Sharpe? Should we leave the kids alone and go put a ring on that finger?”

 

“I’m gonna go get us something to celebrate with,” Sara says when they’re back on the Waverider, just the two of them.

Ava scoffs, and the action catches Sara off guard. “So you can go fabricate a ring when I’m not looking?”

Sara’s mouth falls open, and she puts a hand over her heart, mock offended. “Ava Sharpe, are you insinuating I lied about getting you a ring?”

“That’s not what I said,” she says, pulling Sara closer. “But I didn’t not say that either,” she adds with a light chuckle, before kissing away Sara’s protests.

“I can’t believe I’m gonna marry someone who could doubt me like this,” Sara huffs when they pull apart, grabbing Ava’s hand with her own as she pulls her in the direction of the galley. Ava only giggles behind her. Sara can’t help but smile at the fact she’ll get the privilege to hear that sound for the rest of her life.

When she stops in front of the galley’s fabricator, she pulls Ava into her back, Ava’s arms enveloping her as she pushes the necessary buttons for champagne. She rests her hands atop Ava’s and leans back into her as they watch the bottle fill up.

“How long do you think we’ll have the ship to ourselves?” Ava asks, nuzzling her nose against Sara’s cheek.

Sara takes a moment to think it over. The mission they had been on is not too difficult, but it  _ is _ her team they’re talking about. “Not long enough,” she pouts, turning her head to look at Ava. “We could always go to your place—” Sara’s fingers brush over the courier at Ava’s wrist— “ _ after _ I give you your ring.”

“Deal,” Ava murmurs, kissing Sara softly before the bottle is completely filled up.

Sara turns around in Ava’s arms and pushes her up against the table, unable to keep her hands off of her. She reaches around Ava’s neck with one hand, pulling her head down, and uses the other to pull Ava’s shirt free from her pants. She swipes her tongue over Ava’s lower lip as Ava’s hands come up to cup her the back of her head, and Ava’s lips fall open for her. Only seconds after she pushes her tongue into Ava’s mouth, Ava pulls back, holding Sara’s head in place.

“You still haven’t properly proposed, babe,” she says, pecking Sara’s nose. Sara sighs and rests her head on Ava’s chest, before turning around to grab the bottle of champagne. She grabs Ava’s hand and pulls her in the direction of her quarters.

Once inside Sara’s quarters, Sara pushes Ava down on the bed before setting the bottle in her hands down on the nightstand on Ava’s side of the bed. She crouches and opens up one of the drawers in said nightstand.

“There’s no way you’ve been hiding it there,” Ava gasps, eyes trained on Sara. Sara smirks, before nudging the dummy bottom, revealing a space just tall enough for the ring.

“What can I say, I like living risky,” she says as she stands up and turns around to face Ava, ring hidden in her hand. “Gimme your hand.” When Sara reaches for Ava’s hand, Ava pulls it back.

“You still haven’t actually proposed,” Ava says, one eyebrow raised.

Sara sighs and shakes her head. “You just want to see me on my knees,” she smirks, lowering herself to the floor in front of where Ava is sitting. She moves the ring to rest in between her thumb and index finger, puts her other hand on Ava’s thigh, and looks up into her eyes. Ava’s hand covers Sara’s on her thigh, and as Sara opens her mouth to say the words, a pit of anxiety starts to form in her stomach, worried that Ava will reject her despite already having said yes.

Ava squeezes her hand, and Sara takes a deep breath as she looks into those blue eyes. “Ava Sharpe,” she starts, turning her hand around to hold onto Ava’s, “will you marry me?”

“Yes,” Ava says, her eyes watering. Sara imagines her own eyes look the same. 

She gently guides the ring onto Ava’s finger before Ava pulls her off the floor and onto her lap. Sara’s hands immediately come up to cup Ava’s face, guiding it closer so she can kiss her before she’s even properly made it onto Ava’s lap. The first kiss is short and sweet, followed by many more like it, the two of them barely giving enough distance for air between their lips before they touch again.

Sara can feel hot air on her lips as Ava’s part, before they close around Sara’s lower lip, gently sucking on it. Sara whimpers as her own lips fall open. Ava lets go of her lip, and, when Sara’s tongue licks into her mouth, gently sucks on that instead.

“We should move this to your place,” Sara says breathlessly when they part for air. Ava only nods in response, hands moving behind Sara’s back to open a portal. When the portal is open, Ava moves her hands to Sara’s ass, holding her securely as she pushes up onto her feet.

“Wait!” Sara says, wrapping her limbs around Ava, before they can enter the portal.

“What?” Ava asks, searching her face.

“The champagne,” Sara says, stretching her arm towards the bottle still atop the nightstand. Ava sighs and takes a step closer. Sara lets out a triumphant sound as she wraps her hand around it.

“You know we’ve got tons of this stuff at home, right?” A warm feeling spreads through Sara at Ava so casually calling her apartment their home, just like its done since she started doing it. The feeling is somehow even more heightened now that Ava’s accepted her proposal.

As Ava moves them towards the portal before it can close, Sara feels the fingers of Ava’s right hand moving. Sara comes to the conclusion that either Ava is fondling her butt, or she’s touching the ring. The realization brings a soft smile to her lips.

“We’re engaged,” she whispers, voice filled with awe, the hand not holding the bottle filled with champagne tracing Ava’s cheekbone.

“We are,” Ava confirms, rubbing their noses together. Sara leans in, brushing their lips together, before Ava lowers her onto the bed. She barely manages to hold the bottle straight, not realizing how far into the room they’d gotten. “I’ll go get us a couple of glasses,” Ava says. She gives Sara a brief kiss before she disappears out of the room.

Sara shuffles further onto the bed, drawing her legs up underneath her. She scratches the bottle still in her hands with the nail of her thumb as she watches the door, waiting for Ava to get back. It doesn’t take long before she rejoins her, and it takes all of Sara’s willpower to wait for Ava to sit down beside her instead of tackling her the moment she shows up. The instant Ava’s on the bed, Sara pulls her into a kiss, nearly spilling the contents of the bottle. Ava leans into her, and Sara almost forgets about the champagne, until the glasses in Ava’s hand touch, making a noise that reminds her. She pulls back, a smile that refuses to leave on her lips, and carefully fills up the glasses.

Sara takes a sip of her glass and watches Ava do the same. Champagne had seemed like a good idea up until this point — they’re celebrating, after all. But as she watches Ava’s lips part and the glass lightly touch her lower lip, all Sara can think is how she wants those lips on her. She downs the rest of her own glass, and makes a grab for Ava’s when she lowers it from her mouth, placing them both down with the bottle on the nightstand. 

“I wasn’t finished with that,” Ava starts to protest, but Sara sliding onto her lap and pressing their lips together silences any further protests she might have had. 

Sara’s hands move to Ava’s hair, quickly undoing the bun there with practiced ease as she presses her lips harder against Ava’s. She sighs as she finally releases all of Ava’s hair and runs her fingers through it. Ava’s arms wrap around her as Sara coaxes her lips open, needing to taste her. She moans as she finally does, grabbing the back of Ava’s head to pull her impossibly closer. When she pulls back, Ava places a kiss on her jaw, before kissing her way down to her neck. As she starts sucking on Sara’s skin, Sara’s pretty sure she could stay that way forever.

“You’re wearing too much clothing,” Ava mumbles against her skin as she drags her lips to the start of Sara’s top.

“You have hands,” Sara says, raising an eyebrow at her and pulling her hands back from Ava’s head.

Ava sighs, but moves her hands to the hem of Sara’s top, quickly pulling it off. Not a moment later, her lips reattach to Sara’s skin, leaving kisses all over the top of her breasts. Sara loses herself in the feeling. When she moves to run her hands down Ava’s spine and meets the fabric of her suit, she pouts.

“You’re wearing too much, too,” she says breathlessly, tugging at the back of Ava’s blazer. She feels hot air on her breasts as Ava sighs at her words before pulling back. 

Sara immediately gets to work undressing her, removing her jacket and shirt as quickly as possible. She finds herself unable to resist kissing her as she reaches for the clasp of her bra. She only pulls back again so she can watch Ava’s breasts get uncovered, licking her lips as they do. She throws the bra behind herself to join the rest of their discarded clothes somewhere on the floor. She urges Ava further up on the bed, and as she does, her eyes fall on Ava’s still half full glass. She smirks as she grabs it and straddles Ava’s hips.

“You wanted to finish this?” she asks, lightly shaking the glass above Ava’s face. 

Ava slowly nods, eyes moving between the glass and Sara’s mischievous eyes. Sara brings the glass up to her own lips, emptying its contents into her mouth. She reaches over to place the glass back down on the nightstand, careful not to swallow. Then, she taps a single finger on Ava’s chin, before lightly pressing down and pulling it to her, making Ava’s lips part. Ava’s eyes are transfixed on Sara’s lips as Sara carefully lowers herself until her mouth is right above Ava’s. She gently parts her own lips, letting the liquid behind them pour from her mouth into Ava’s. When her own mouth is empty, Sara reclaims Ava’s lips, not even letting her swallow before she pushes her tongue into her mouth. Ava manages to swallow most of it despite Sara’s presence, but some of the liquid manages to escape out of the corner of her mouth. Sara breaks the kiss in favor of licking a line from the escaped drops all the way back up to Ava’s mouth.

She moves her lips back to Ava’s, but changes her mind right before she can kiss her, instead shuffling down to Ava’s chest. She leaves kisses along Ava’s collarbone, revelling in the noises her fiancée makes. She moves her head lower still and licks a line between Ava’s breast, before letting Ava tug her over to one of them. She flattens her tongue on the breast, dragging it over its nipple, before she starts swirling her tongue around it. One of Ava’s hands drag down her back, and Sara swears she can hear a pout in Ava’s exhale.

“What?” she asks with a slight chuckle, lifting her head so she can look at Ava.

“You’re still wearing too many clothes,” Ava responds, scrunching up her face adorably.

Sara sighs, gives Ava’s breast one last kiss, then sits back up, quickly removing her own bra.

“You want these off too, baby?” she asks, sliding her hands down to the button of her pants. Ava nods, eyes fixated on Sara’s hands. “Okay—” Sara lifts herself off of Ava, swiftly ridding herself of her pants and underwear, before her hand moved to Ava’s pants— “but yours have to go too.”

Ava looks relieved more than anything at Sara’s words, lifting up her hips so Sara can remove the last bit of her clothing. Sara smiles as she looks down at her now fully naked fiancée —  _ her soon-to-be wife _ .

“Spread your legs for me,” she requests, lightly tapping Ava’s knee. Ava obliges immediately, legs spreading enough to accommodate Sara’s body pushing in between them. Sara nuzzles her nose against Ava’s belly, before she moves on to pressing featherlight kisses there instead.

“Sara,” Ava whines, trying to lift her hips.

“It’s okay,” Sara whispers against her skin. “I got you, baby.” She drags her lips from Ava’s abs all the way down to her folds, pressing a gentle kiss to them as she looks up at Ava. She catches the barely there movement of Ava’s throat as Ava swallows. Sara pushes Ava’s thighs even further apart and pushes her tongue between her folds, slowly licking the entire length of her. Her tongue barely brushes over Ava’s clit before she just as slowly switches direction and licks just as slowly down to her entrance. Once she reaches it, she swirls her tongue around it, before unhurriedly pushing her tongue inside of her. She moans at the feel of Ava tightening around it.

She pulls her tongue back out, and keeps a steady pace as she once more licks a path to Ava’s clit. She slowly swirls her tongue around it, keeping her actions unhurried, despite Ava’s increasing moans.

“Sara, please.” The two words together have never sounded better than they do when they fall out her fiancée’s mouth. Sara reaches for Ava’s hand, the tip of her finger finding the metal of her new ring, as she wraps her mouth around Ava’s clit and lightly sucks on it. Ava tightens her hand around Sara’s and grinds against her face, her moans increasing in volume. When Ava comes against her, Sara wishes she could freeze the moment forever. 

Sara rests her chin on Ava’s belly as she waits for her to recover, hand still holding Ava’s.

“You going to stay there forever?” Ava asks, pushing up on her elbows to get a better look at Sara.

“Why not?” Sara drawls. “View’s pretty amazing from here.” 

Ava bites her lip at Sara’s words. “Come here,” she says, tugging slightly on Sara’s hand. “I want to kiss you.”

“How can I say no to that?” Sara crawls up Ava’s body, taking Ava’s hand with her and grabbing the other as well, pinning them next to Ava’s head. “I love you,” she whispers, rubbing her nose against Ava’s.

“I love you too,” Ava whispers back, lifting her head up to join their lips. Sara sighs into the kiss, letting go of Ava’s hand as she starts moving it. Only a few seconds after releasing her, Sara finds herself pushed down into the bed. “Now let me take care of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [@wardenroot](http://wardenroot.tumblr.com/), feel free to send me prompts or yell with me about Avalance ♥
> 
> I started a ko-fi, which is linked on my tumblr, if anyone wants to consider buying me a coffee ♥


End file.
